


Piekło

by Somnambulizm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Steve Rogers Can Wield Mjolnir, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, everyone is hurt, nie wiem jakie jeszczetagi, ogółem jest smutno
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnambulizm/pseuds/Somnambulizm
Summary: Steve nie może podnieść Mjolnira. Bucky mówi mu o swoich uczuciach.





	Piekło

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane w chwilę, ogółem następnym razem podrzucę trochę fluff, obiecuję. :///  
> Ogółem bardzo chętnie przyjmuje zamówienia na jakieś pisanie, anyone?

\- N-nie mogę…  
Nic, jedynie dławiący się głos mężczyzny zakłócał ciszę pokoju. Urwane sylaby przechodziły w kaszel, miał wyschnięte gardło od zbyt wielu zawodów. Każde słowo, które przez nie przechodziło… czuł, jakby odbijało się od papieru ściernego. Możliwie sam zamienił się w chropowatą powierzchnię, odpychający dla wszystkich, starty przez lata…  
\- Nie, nienienie…  
Po kolei zlały się w jedną paplaninę, kolejne „nie, nie” dławiły go. Ich najpierw cichy ton przybierał coraz bardziej na sile, by dojść do krzyku: pojedynczego wyładowania, tylko na tyle potrafił sobie pozwolić. Przedarł nim przestrzeń i z pewnością kolejne ściany, bo kiedy znów uniósł wzrok, klęczał nad nim młodszy mężczyzna.  
Nie usłyszał jego kroków, oddechu. Dawno temu minęły lata, kiedy byłby tym zaalarmowany. Brunet ułożył jedną dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
Kiedyś zastanowiłby się nad niepewnością tego ruchu. Czy Bucky chciał być ostrożny, czy po prostu go nienawidził i zrobił to z czystego przymusu, obowiązku, jaki na nim ciążył? Wszystko zmieniło się od jego powrotu. A mimo to usłyszał jednomiarowy głos, który miał sprowadzić go na ziemię.  
\- Musisz wziąć oddech i potrzymać go w sobie, nim weźmiesz kolejny. Uspokój się, Stevie.  
\- NIE MOGĘ! Nie, nie, n-ni…  
Tysiąc razy bardziej wolałby mieć atak astmy i wreszcie się poddać. Teraz, kiedy przeżył wszystko i mimo tego nic dobrego go nie spotkało. Coś postanowiło udowodnić mu, że jest jeszcze gorzej.  
\- Czego?  
Bezbarwność tego tonu… Miał ochotę rozpłakać się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Czego nie możesz? – powtórzył, dobitniej.  
Łzy całkowicie zasłoniły mu pole widzenia. Stal – nie, nie stal, to coś, zlało się z grafitową podłogą. Chciał zapomnieć o tym wszystkim.  
\- Młot. J-ja ju-uż nie…  
Dopiero teraz James postanowił przyjrzeć się pełnej scenie, która była przed nim. Gdyby nie minione wydarzenia, jego serce starłoby się w proch. Na ziemi klęczał Steven: odkąd wrócił był tak mały, jak wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz się spotkali. Lata nie pozostawiły go w formie atlety. Tylko wyblakłe złote loki i widocznie podstarzała skóra odróżniały go od tego kruchego dzieciaka. I wiek, przede wszystkim, z którym wrócił. Teraz statystycznie był 70lat starszy od Buckyiego.  
Nie mógł znieść tego widoku; jak jego przyjaciel na jego oczach rozpada się w kawałki i to bez niego. Minął tydzień, odkąd wrócił i oznajmił, że przeżył całe swoje życie bez bruneta.  
_Ja nie byłem te g o warty, a teraz ty nie jesteś wart niczego.,_ pomyślał. Łudził się, że żal po chwili ustąpi, ale on tylko miarowo wzrastał im więcej słuchał o przeszłości Kapitana. Nie zasługiwał nawet, by tak go nazywać.  
A teraz świat jedynie potwierdził to, co każdy o nim myślał, odkąd wrócił.  
\- Co ja zrobiłem, Bucky? Nie mogę go unieść…  
Czy naprawdę chciał go sprowokować? Gotowało się w nim, wszystkie uczucia wrzały i chciały wydostać się na powierzchnię. Musiał zacisnąć pięść, aż paznokcie wbiły się pod skórę, żeby nie uderzyć tego starego człowieka.  
\- Nie jesteś tą samą osobą, którą byłeś przed skokiem. Cholera, nie jesteś nawet tą samą osobą, którą wyciągnąłem z hellicarriera – Bucky oddzielał słowa jak kolejne dźgnięcia nożem, ale te dostawały się dużo głębiej.  
_Po co mu to mówisz? I tak nic go nie obchodzi poza nim samym._  
\- ZASŁUGIWAŁEM NA TO! Czemu każdy ma do mnie pretensje, że chciałem w końcu żyć? Myślisz, że nie słyszę tych wszystkich waszych pomrukiwań?  
\- MIAŁEŚ SWOJE ŻYCIE TUTAJ! Miałeś rodzinę! MNIE! Ledwie cię odzyskałem, a Ty spieprzyłeś do niej… Powiedz chociaż, że uratowałeś tamtego mnie, Steven.  
Błękitne oczy natychmiastowo uciekły z przestrachem. Łzy paliły go po policzkach, rzeźbiły coraz więcej ścieżek.  
\- Spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz, że po mnie poszedłeś – wycedził.  
Jedynym, co dostał w odpowiedzi, były rozłożone bezsilnie ręce i to, jak szybko Steven utkwił wzrok w podłodze.  
Tego było za wiele.  
\- Rzygać mi się chce od twojego widoku.  
Musiał stąd wyjść, jak najszybciej. Jego nogi samoistnie płynęły ku drzwiom wyjściowym, jednak ostatecznie zatrzymał go cichy głos. Modlitwa, pomyślał. Albo spowiedź.  
\- …zostawiła. Miała męża, kiedy się pojawiłem. I dwójkę dzieci – wszystko po kolei było praktycznie niesłyszalne. Każde słowo brzmiało, jakby miał zaraz opaść z sił. – Byłem wujkiem Stevenem, który mieszka obok. Nie zapobiegłem niczemu, rozumiesz?  
\- I dla TAKIEGO życia postanowiłeś zostawić mnie na pastwę losu? Nienawidzę cię. Nie chcę słyszeć słowa więcej.  
Steve otworzył usta, jakby chciał zaprzeczyć. Jednak nic nie wypłynęło. Zamknął je równie powoli i uniósł głowę ku dawnemu przyjacielowi bez śladu nadziei.  
\- Znasz to uczucie, kiedy tak bardzo za kimś tęsknisz, wyobrażasz sobie, jak będzie, gdy wróci… A kiedy w końcu się pojawia jedyne na co masz ochotę to płacz i ucieczka? 70 lat. Torturowali mnie 70 lat, a ja przez nie wszystkie czekałem na ciebie. Ty nie mogłeś poczekać pięciu sekund. Nie wiem kim jesteś. Na pewno nie tym głupim blond dzieciakiem, w którym się zakochałem.  
\- Co takiego?  
\- Słyszałeś. Nie chcę cię nigdy więcej widzieć.  
Wyszedł, pozostawiając za sobą przybitego do podłogi starca wraz z sumieniem, którego nie mógł już udźwignąć.


End file.
